


Blind Suspicion

by Ms31x129



Series: Never Again [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: “Mulder, it’s me.”“Scully, where have you been I’ve been calling you.”Scully sighs, “Mulder just listen… I need you to come to Philadelphia and pick up my things from the hotel room - I’m going to be stuck here at the Philly PD for awhile giving my statement.”





	Blind Suspicion

Mulder had tossed fitfully most of the night. He’d tried Scully’s hotel room 5 or 6 - more like a dozen times with no answer. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she injured? Was she de…? No don’t go there… was she really on a date? Was what happened in the dark corner of the basement meaningless? 

He arrived at the office hoping she’d be there and proceeded to putter around the office not accomplishing anything. The phone rang and he rushed to grab it hoping it was Scully, but all he got was a dial tone. He started calling the hotel every 15 minutes and always got the same answer… no answer.

Around 9:30a.m. the phone rang and he grabbed it not wanting to chance missing the call if it was Scully. Finally it was, Thank God.

“Mulder.”

“Mulder, it’s me.”

“Scully, where have you been I’ve been calling you.”

Scully sighs, “Mulder just listen… I need you to come to Philadelphia and pick up my things from the hotel room - I’m going to be stuck here at the Philly PD for awhile giving my statement.”

“Philly PD! Scully what?....I .. Jesus - Scully…?”

“I don’t feel like talking about it right now, Mulder. Can you please just do this for me no questions asked and meet me here? Please?”

She sounded tired, he wondered if she was hurt - had he put her in danger? Had something happened? “Ok Scully. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Of course before he left he logged into the Philly PD database and searched for her name. A casefile number came up, with very preliminary details. Mulder scanned through the information quickly. Suspected Murder, Blood Types - O & A Suspect - Jerse, Edward? Who the hell was Ed Jerse? Possible sexual assault victim? Dana Scully? Witness? Suspect taken into custody burns on upper arm….

Possible sexual assault the print seemed to grow larger and smaller before his eyes. NO! No no no no… not Scully, not Scully. Please not Scully.

A driver’s license slowly appeared now he had a face to go with the name. Mulder pressed the print button on the keyboard. He felt like sweeping everything off his desk, needing to hear the crash, glass breaking items flying. He wanted to scream with rage, but he didn’t.

Mulder stood so fast his chair went rolling backwards and slammed into the cabinets behind him, he didn’t care. His only thought was of Scully. He stalked to the printer Ed Jerse’s likeness staring mockingly up at him. With the B&W print out fisted in his hand, Mulder grabbed his keys and moved quickly out of the office.

Philadelphia 11:20 am

Mulder was fortunate to be just in time for the 10:00am express flight. The plane had made good time and had landed 10min. early. He’d pre-arranged in flight for a rental and was already on the way to the hotel to check Scully out of her room and get her belongings.

The whole flight and drive those words: Sexual Assault ran through his mind, he could see them; they had weight and substance - it was like a huge glaring Neon light. Sexual Assault.

Flashes of images, sounds circled his thoughts some real, some imagined. Her voice on his answering machine “Mulder! I need your help!” Scully hands tied bruised and battered after being kidnapped by Donnie Pfaster. Scully her small wrists held by a mans larger one, screaming as her blouse is torn open. “I’m fine, Mulder,” her standard reply when he knew she was anything but. 

Scully slammed against a wall, head rebounding from the force. Blurry indistinct images of a struggling female body, panties roughly ripped away. A man’s body spreading her legs covering her a quick thrusting motion and screaming, screaming, screaming until a hand muffles the sound. Nothing but whimpers echoing into silence.

Oh Jesus! He’d done that - he’d done that, muffled her screams.

Mulder bolted from the airplane seat barely managing to make it to the cramped planes lavatory before throwing up until there was nothing left in his stomach. Dry heaves continued for several minutes until they finally stopped. He flushed the waste, rinsed his mouth thoroughly and splashed water on his face before feeling steady enough to make it back to his seat.

An observant flight attendant handed him a Ginger Ale and a pack of Saltines. “We’ll be landing soon, Sir. This may help.” He gave her a small nod and thanks, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile.

It didn’t take long to gather Scully’s things from the Hotel room and pay the bill. He put everything in the trunk and got back into the car. Ed Jerse’s face continued to stare at him from the passenger seat. Beating the shit out of the guy wouldn’t be enough for what he’d done to Scully - no not nearly. Somehow Mulder was planning on killing the son of a bitch.

Mulder made it to the precinct at 12:05pm striding purposefully through the doors and up to the front desk - every bit the take charge G-Man he could be - when he needed to - he could command the room. He was a born leader - he just didn’t know it.

“I’m Special Agent Fox Mulder and I’m looking for my partner Special Agent Dana Scully - she told me to meet her here.”

The officer gave a little grunt and motioned back the left hallway. “She’s in Det. Gouveia’s office 3rd door on your right.”

Nodding Mulder made his way down the Hallway he could hear her voice and when he got to the doorway he felt like he was going to collapse. She looked so tiny, cuts and scrapes on her face and hands, it looked like she’d slept in her clothes torn, dirty and wrinkled. 

Her FUCKING clothes were torn. Her eyes were so watery… she was looking at him warily. Was she frightened of him? Please don’t be scared, of me Scully - I, I would never… not like… this...

Oh! It suddenly dawned on him, they must not have done a rape kit yet - that must be why.

It was Scully she would want to don her armor in her own clothes after, not a sterile hospital gown. “Mulder?” Scully gasped and swallowed. “This is my partner Special Agent Fox Mulder. Mulder these are Detectives Gouveia and Smith.”

Mulder stepped into the room and shook hands with the two detectives. “Thank you for coming Mulder… I’ll be right back I need to use the …” 

She stood and Mulder reached out to touch her then drew his hand back, “Scully, umm should you do that, I mean… not until…” He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. “What about a rape kit? I know you know any DNA evidence collected - how important it would be for the trial - so the animal that did this to you can be put away and it can never happen to anyone else.”

Mulder said one thing, but had already vowed to take the law into his own hands.

“I wasn’t raped, Mulder...why would you think?” Scully’s eyes widen, she tries to be angry, but she’s just tired, and achy - the tattoo, her skin is burning and her head feels like it’s going to bust open any minute. She knows she would have done the same thing forearmed is forewarned and all that.

Mulder let out the breath he’d been holding she hadn’t been raped.

She hadn’t been raped.

He couldn’t smile, couldn’t ask the hundreds of questions he had - she hadn’t been raped that’s a good thing, a very good thing. Why didn’t that make him feel any better she’d clearly been beaten up. He knew his eyes held all the questions he wanted to ask - she had to see. The most important was, ‘What happened to you, Scully?’

“I’ll be right back.” Scully brushed his hand with hers as she stepped by him.

Both detectives had been silent during Mulder and Scully’s exchange, observing the dynamic of their partnership. Mulder hadn’t schooled his expressions very well and the detectives looked at each other knowing Agents Mulder and Scully had more than a simple partnership going on. Both wondered what Agent Mulder would think when he read the casefile and found out his partner had been at the suspects apartment and the report reflected they interviewed her wearing a man’s dress shirt.

Cheating was the one word that came to both of their minds.

Mulder wouldn’t get to read the report for several more hours. Scully had returned and was in the doorway, she looked even paler than before. “Mulder?” her voice was weak. “Something’s wrong…” 

All three men saw it happen her eyes rolled up and she collapsed, Mulder caught her before she hit the ground cradling her in his arms, he swept her up and laid her on the lounge against the wall of the office. His hands flutter around her lighting here and there, checking the pulse at her wrist, she seemed to be breathing fine, he couldn’t really do anything else at the moment.

He finally registered the detectives speaking to him. “Agent Mulder an ambulance is on the way.” Mulder nodded in thanks. He kept looking at Scully and when he heard the sirens he picked her up and carried her out the doors of the precinct to the awaiting ambulance and gently placed her on the gurney.

Some videos and pictures were taken that day the video aired on a local news network. It made many a woman’s heart swoon watching a man so carefully carrying an unconscious woman with red hair down the steps to an ambulance, so strong, manly. Those watching would say it was the way he cradled her looking into her face which rested against his shoulder and neck, he even nuzzled her hair with his cheek - the look of a man in love and anguish - it was plain to see.

The photos were more covert. Snapping, snapping over and over more ammunition to possibly use one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be wrapped up in 3 parts, however this popped into my head and demanded to be written. Part 4 should wrap things up in my AU universe. Shout out to CultureIsDarkBeer for the once over. She rocks if you haven't checked out her fic run don't walk! It's amazing!


End file.
